


Care for a Game?

by NymphadoraTheTemplar



Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Happy Pocky Day, Humor, M/M, The Pocky Game, i just love writing a flustered Kaito, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-29 01:03:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21401599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NymphadoraTheTemplar/pseuds/NymphadoraTheTemplar
Summary: I wanted something fun & fluffy for Pocky Day, so here's some sagukai and the Pocky Game.
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	Care for a Game?

It was another morning before class started and they were gathered around Aoko’s desk with Keiko bringing up how it was Pocky Day, happily munching on milk flavoured pocky and offering some to the rest of their group.   
Akako daintily took one, “Pocky Day is it?” she brought the snack up to her lips, “Would anyone care for a little pocky game then?”   
Aoko suddenly got a small gleam in her sapphire eyes, turning to Hakuba, “You should play with Kaito.”  
The brat, she knows Kaito may or may not have recently realised he may actually like their tall, blond, and handsome—so very handsome— classmate. He should have never let it slip in one of their conversations that he didn't mind being around Hakuba when she casually mentioned how the two have been hanging out together without her lately. It had just been the two of them doing some homework together at Aoko’s place and he let his guard down. Ever since, she’d been trying to get them to do more things together in an effort to get the two boys closer.

Hakuba laughs—which might just be the best sound Kaito’s heard all morning—and politely declines, “I don’t believe Kuroba would be too keen to play that game with me.”  
Who did Hakuba think he is, deciding if Kaito wanted to play a game or not? He couldn’t let that comment go unchallenged, "Oh? The great detective afraid he'll lose?"  
And Hakuba wasn’t about to back down, "Is that a challenge Kuroba?" A great quality of the detective, always ready to rise up to the challenge.  
Aoko pulls out one of the boxes of classic chocolate pocky out of her bag—just how many did she bring— holding it out towards them. "Here you go~"  
Kaito takes the box, quickly popping it open with the wrapper already magically opened, letting the delicious chocolate scent drift out—then he pauses, "Don't get me wrong, I still plan on beating you at this game, I just wanted to go over what the rules are again. Just for a quick refresher to make sure no one's cheating of course."  
Everyone stares at the magician waiting for the reveal of the joke.  
But none came, the magician simply shifts under everyone's gaze, bringing a hand up to rub at the back of his neck, "Okay, fine. I may have never really heard about this game before..."  
Aoko burst out laughing, "You really are hopeless Kaito. First you don't know a thing about chocolates on Valentine's day and now you've never heard of the pocky game?"  
Kaito dropped his hand, sliding it into his pocket to fiddle with a coin—a nervous habit of his to calm himself—as he gave Aoko an annoyed glare, "I've never bothered paying attention to silly trends and games!"  
That's when Akako strolled forward, "Well as a dear fellow classmate, I'd be glad to teach you how the game works Kuroba-kun~" Was Akako trying to give him one of her flirty looks again?  
He thought he turned her down already. She doesn't give up easily, he had to give her that.  
Hakuba was suddenly at his side —when did he step so close? Hakuba smells good like usual— placing a hand on Kaito's shoulder —it was almost protective? _no no no that's ridiculous Kaito_, focus on what they're saying—   
"Thank you for the offer Akako-san, but Kuroba challenged me, so I shall be the one to teach him."  
Scarlet and amber maintained eye contact for a long moment before Akako turned away with a cross of her arms, "Hmmph, very well."  
But instead of looking displeased as Kaito expected, the witch almost looked...pleased? With the slightest curve of her lips that she quickly covered with a delicate hand as she shared a subtle glance with Aoko— _wait a trick_, those two— did they— Aoko enlisted Akako to help with some stupid plan she came up with to try to get Kaito into another one of her cliche 'getting a lesson from your crush' events, didn't she?!  
Kaito didn’t get to stay annoyed over that thought for long, suddenly aware of the warm hand gently wrapped around his as Hakuba tilted the box of pocky towards himself to draw out a stick.   
“First you place a stick of pocky in your mouth,” Hakuba suddenly stuck the chocolate covered end of the snack in Kaito’s mouth, “then you slowly nibble on the snack without breaking away, until there is nothing left.” Was that all it was? That seemed pretty easy, where was the fun challenge?  
It appeared Hakuba picked up on Kaito’s thoughts, giving him a challenging smile, “But the fun part of this game,” Hakuba slid the box out of Kaito’s hand to place it on the desk beside them, “is that both people,” He used his fingers to tilt up Kaito’s chin, “have to nibble on the same stick.” Kaito’s eyes slightly widened as he watched his classmate take the other end of the pocky stick in his mouth.  
Aoko’s much too gleeful voice rang out, “Ready? Go!”  
Hakuba began to slowly nibble at the pocky. _Wait_, they had to both— without breaking away? But wouldn’t that mean they could—  
But he didn’t have time to think about that, fueled by the challenge, Kaito began nibbling away at his end of the pocky stick. But that didn’t last long because _woah_, Hakuba’s face was getting really close. Suddenly realising how close to Hakuba’s face he was, Kaito became flustered, taking a surprised step backwards, tripping on the leg of a desk and fell backwards.  
The acrobatic boy immediately relaxed his body—it's not his first time falling and he doesn't have enough room to try to correct his position, it's better with this short of a distance to just fall and get back up—preparing to hit the floor...but it never comes? Kaito opens his eyes to be met with the sight of Hakuba, face still too close, leaning over him. Hakuba was currently holding him in a graceful half dip with his strong arms.  
Kaito's eyes were distracted by the movement of Hakuba's throat as his classmate swallowed the bit of pocky left in his mouth, "Kuroba, are you alright?"  
That's just not fair. The detective shouldn't be allowed to look so adorably worried about him when he's so determined to catch the phantom thief who he insists to be his classmate Kuroba Kaito—which is another testament to how brilliant the detective is, seeing as he was once again correct, but Kaito certainly wasn't going to admit that anytime soon.  
Kaito abruptly sprang out of Hakuba's hold, shaking off his mushy thoughts, "Y-yeah, I'm fine."  
_Damn_. The relieved look on Hakuba's face looked just as good.  
"Good." Then the blond smirked, "I believe that means I won."  
Won? What..._the game_! They were playing the pocky game and Kaito broke away from the snack when he tripped.  
A blush began to form on Kaito's cheeks, "That doesn't count, it was my first time playing! Now for the real match."  
Aoko giggled, "Are you sure you're up for a rematch Kaito? That first game looked a little too intense for you~"  
Kaito refused to let his blush get any darker, "Shut up, Ahouko."  
A warm chuckle appeared at his reaction, “It was a little unfair to begin the game so quickly without giving Kuroba a moment to process the rules, having just learned them.”  
The magician had swiped another stick of pocky from the box, making it suddenly appear in his hands and held it out to boy so amused by Kaito’s embarrassment, “Here, now I’m ready, so let’s begin the real match.”  
Hakuba gently takes the offered end of the snack in his mouth—in a way that is unnecessarily good looking in Kaito’s opinion—and waits for Kaito to bite onto the other end, slightly raising an eyebrow when Kaito hesitates for a few seconds.  
This time Kaito was determined to win. He wouldn’t break away.  
Akako spoke up this time, “Ready? Begin~”  
The boys began nibbling on the pocky stick and Kaito steadily continued even as Hakuba’s face slowly came closer and closer. When their noses brushed, Kaito managed not to pull back but couldn’t take the piercing gaze of Hakuba’s deep amber eyes and shut his own.

Getting to finally kiss Hakuba was better than Kaito imagined.  
Hakuba’s lips were slightly chapped but warm as they gently pressed into Kaito’s and the taste of the chocolate pocky lingered as they swallowed the last bit of the snack.  
He’s not sure how long they remained like that but Kaito was reminded of just where they were at the moment, by the sound of two girls making a high pitched noise. He abruptly pulled back from Hakuba, dropping his hands from where they wandered up to grip at his classmate’s uniform and brushing off the warm hands that were resting on Kaito’s waist. He looked over to see Aoko and Keiko clasping each other’s hands as they looked delighted at the outcome of the game and Akako stood beside them with an amused smile on her lips.  
  
Hakuba spoke up, “I’d say that was tie.” He leaned in close to Kaito’s face again, causing his cheeks to warm up yet again, “Unless you want to go for a round three?”  
Thankfully before Kaito had to think of a response, the teacher walked in, “Alright everyone, to your seats, class is about to begin.”  
“We’ll settle this another time!” Kaito ran away to his desk and Aoko gave Hakuba a fist bump.  
“I leave that idiot in your care Hakuba-kun.”  
The young gentleman nodded towards the girls, “Thank you Aoko-san, Akako-san. Although I should apologise, I still had some doubts about Kuroba’s feelings, but now I see you were correct.”  
Akako gave a flick of her long red hair, “Of course we were, Kuroba-kun’s feelings towards you don’t take a detective to figure out. You’re probably the only one who hasn’t noticed until now since you were so busy being smitten with the fool.” Then she sauntered over to her desk.  
Keiko gave Hakuba a pat on the shoulder as she walked past him, “Good luck Hakuba-kun!” She too sat down at her own desk.  
“Of course Hakuba-kun! Aoko loves you and Kaito, I want my friends to be happy.” She sat down in her desk, getting ready for class.  
Hakuba gave her a grateful smile and finally returned to his own desk.  
  
And everyone was kind enough during the lunch break to not mention how much Kaito had fidgeted and idly brought up a hand to touch his lips throughout class.


End file.
